Treachery
by Cap'n Jackie Sparrow
Summary: This is a story of one of Jack's first mates, not Barbossa, or Mr. Gibbs, but another one. It's from Jack's point of view. Enjoy


Treachery

Treachery: that's what I went through. I Captain Jack Sparrow was betrayed. I know it's hard to believe, just kidding. I have a lot of enemies, in case you readers didn't already know. But this treachery was by my first mate. Now, you may be thinking of Barbossa, yes I was betrayed by him, but I had another first mate.

Her name was Kendall Wulfram. She was by best friend as well as my first mate. We did everything together. We raided villages together, we got drunk together, we sword fought together, and we even wrote stories together. Everything was awesome and I thought our friendship could never get better, that's when it happened.

"Swab the deck you filthy toads, lower the sails handsomely, I want movement!" I shouted. There were scattered,  
"Aye aye Cap'n," and such. I was walking around deck surveying the scene, nodding in approval.  
"Wulfram," I called, but my faithful first mate didn't run up to me like normal. **Hmm, that's strange**, I thought. I called again... and again... and again. There was still no answer.

"Bloody hell, where is she?" I muttered to myself. My eyes swept across the main deck, fore deck, poop deck, rat lines, yardarm, and crow's nest, but Kendall was nowhere to be seen. I opened the door to my cabin, but she wasn't there either. I looked down in the brig, to see if she was possibly mopping the floor. She wasn't there either.

Then I decided to go below deck. I found her there, in a huddle with her two good friends Kate Lee and Lightning.  
"Ahhhh, Wulfram, I've been looking for you," I drawled. The three immediately straightened up and shot each other nervous glances.  
"Oh, sorry Cap'n," she said.

"I need you to take over the helm and give out orders; I have to go check the maps in my cabin. Kate Lee, Lightning, if you could go above deck and help out too I would be delighted."  
Wulfram and Lightning looked at each other with an annoyed knowing glance. I pretended like I didn't see it and proceeded to my cabin.

This sort of behavior went on most of the week and I began to get kind of suspicious. But then I would ask me self,  
"Why would those three be plotting against me?" then the two consciences that lived in my hair would come and talk to me.

"They aren't plotting against you," one would say.  
"Well you could never be sure Jackie," the other one would add.  
"But if they were, why would they?" I asked.  
"Power," one suggested.  
"Or maybe you did something that got them annoyed," the other one told me.

"Well what've I done?" I inquired, "I can't think of anything."  
"Maybe she's sick of being first mate," one said slyly.  
"She could think you're unfit to be Captain and doesn't want to be ordered around all day," the second one added.  
"Well, I have noticed she seems more at ease when I ask her to give orders every once in a while," I murmured.

"See Jackie, that's it," the first conscience said.  
"Wot's it?" I asked.  
"You've let her order the** Pearl** for a little bit," the second conscience drawled.  
"She's getting to comfortable with that position," the other said thoughtfully.  
"And now when I give her orders-" I began.  
"She feels as if she was Captain and is being over thrown," the first conscience finished.

"No, she wouldn't do that, she's my best friend," I contradicted.  
"And you haven't wondered why she's been avoiding you lately?" the second conscience asked.  
"Go away," I growled, "If she wanted to mutiny, she'd be clear. The mutiny idea is as clear as mud."  
"It's because she doesn't want you to think she's mutinying," the first conscience said.  
"She wants to mutiny, but feels bad at the same time," the second conscience finished.

I rolled my eyes,  
"I don't need two paranoid consciences bugging me about me first mate," I said, but their opinions never left me. It was Friday, the end of the week. Half the men were asleep or just below deck. I was standing at the helm enjoying the fresh sea air when Wulfram, Lightning, and Kate Lee came up.

"Ahhhh, Wulfram, Kate Lee, and Lightning," I drawled, "What may I do for you?" I asked. They each drew their swords and aimed them at me. I became uncertain.  
"Hello Jack," Wulfram said, "I've been meaning to tell you something. I think now is the right time."  
**Clear as mud ehh?** I heard one of the consciences ask inside my head.

"Have I done something to piss you off Kendall?" I asked.  
"Yes," she replied, "You're being too clingy. You always have to have me do things, and I think you're unfit to be Captain."  
**She would never do that, he says**, one of the consciences mocked.  
"Now, let's not do anything rash," I said, trying to buy some time. They took a step toward me; I immediately spun the helm as fast as I could, and ducked. The yardarm spun their direction, caught them, and stopped when it was over the sea.

They hung their scrabbling at the yardarm in vain attempt to get back aboard.  
"So while you're just hanging there, pay attention," I boomed, "The only rules that matter are these: What a man can do, and what a man can't do. For instance, you guys can accept that I am Captain of the **Black Pearl,** or you can't. But I am Captain and there is nothing you can do to change that. Me for example, I could let you drown down in that black abyss of foaming water, but then I'd have to replace you three, which I am rather lazy and don't feel like doing."

With that I spun the helm back so they flopped on the poop deck.  
"That won't stop us Jack," Kendall said picking up her sword.  
"Oh really," I asked.  
"Really," she replied.  
"Well you've forgotten one very important thing mate," I said, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Kendall scowled.  
"So here's what I'll do," I compromised, "I will not ask you to do anything, I will not meet you when it's time to eat, I will not start a conversation with you unless you start one with me. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?"  
Kendall nodded,  
"Do we have an accord?" I asked. She nodded and we shook hands.  
"One thing though," I added, "The only way I can do that is by getting rid of you guys. I can't just have three mutinous crew members on my ship."

They glanced at each other nervously. I drew my sword and pointed it at them.  
"We are about a mile away from Tortuga," I said, "You ought to be able to get a new life there. Consider me generous. Kendall, I may seem as content as a cucumber right now, but you have no idea how hard this is right now. I thought we were best friends, but apparently I thought wrong. I'll miss you. I hope you come back some day."

I jabbed by sword at them until they backed into the railing and fell over. I sheathed my sword and went to go find my good friend Joni, the Homicidal Maniac. I found her and asked,  
"How would you like it if you became the next first mate on the **Black Pearl**?"  
"I'd love it," she exclaimed, "But what about Kendall Wulfram, Kate Lee and Lightning? They were first, second, and third mate."  
I thought for a moment.

"They moved onto stranger waters," I replied, "So do we have an accord?"  
"Aye Captain," she said.  
"Welcome aboard First Mate Joni the Homicidal Maniac," I congratulated. She'd make a great first mate, I knew she could never replace Kendall, and I hope she's having a good life now. Maybe someday she'll comeback, but for right now, it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
